High School Musical Yaoi
by Muse Darkkness
Summary: En sus vacaciones de navidad Troy Bolton conoció a Ryan en la fiesta de año nuevo, al cual creyó no ver jamás. Pero este aparece en el primer día de clases. ¿Qué pasará cuando el castaño se de cuenta de que lo que más adora es estar junto al rubio y cantar con él?


**Los personajes. Así como la trama pertenecen a Disney, yo solo hago esto por mera diversión, y tampoco se trata de los actores sino de los personajes.**

333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Cap. 1.- Víspera de Año Nuevo

En la sala de estar de un hotel, un chico rubio miraba aburrido por la ventana, tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando una señora de la tercera edad sonreía detrás de él, hasta que vio su reflejo en el vidrio con el marco cubierto de nieve, así que el también sonrió cuando los ojos de ambos se conectaron y volteo a mirar a la señora de cabellos cortos y blancos esponjados que vestía un sweater rojo acompañado de un pantalón de vestir blanco y unos cómodos zapatos negros.

-abuela, pareces Santa Claus- comento Ryan levantándose del sillón para tomar la mano de su abuela y darle una vuelta.

-jojojojojo, ¡Feliz Navidad!-la anciana le siguió el juego a lo que ambos rieron

-pero… ¿no navidad ya paso?

-entonces feliz año nuevo mi pequeño Ryan- abrazo cálidamente al menor-es una lástima que tu hermana y padres no pudieron venir, hubiese sido lindo estar toda la familia reunida.

-si abuelita, pero ya sabes, no podemos predecir el clima-abrazo mas fuerte a la mujer y después de unos segundos se separaron

-es hora de que te arregles para la fiesta mi pequeño

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y salieron rumbo a la habitación de este.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333

En el gimnasio dl mismo lugar, un hombre adulto y uno joven se encontraban practicando basquetbol.

-por la izquierda Troy, sorprenderás al tipo que te marque-comento el hombre mayor, de cabello negro y ojos azules que botaba el balón y se la pasaba a un joven castaño de cabello algo largo y ojos azules, que se posiciono frente a él que al igual se encontraba sudoroso-lo vas a aplastar.

Ambos se preparaban para el tiro, así que no se dieron cuenta cuando una mujer ataviada en un hermoso traje de falda negra y blusa verde brillante con chalina del mismo color entraba al lugar dispuesta a regañarlos.

-¿por la izquierda?-pregunto Troy a su mayor, corroborando que la orden fuese correcta, además de que en su mente planeaba la jugada pedida

-si, el va por en medio y ya estás en el aro

-de acuerdo, allí voy.

Troy comenzó a ejecutar la jugada, tomo firme el balón y corrió a la izquierda con él para después lanzarla al aro, ante la poca acción de su padre que solo pudo mirar como la pelota entraba al aro y festejar la hazaña con un "woooo" por parte del mayor y un:

-bien hecho Troy

En lo que la dama se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

-¿viste?-cuestiono el menor, viendo en la cara de su padre la felicidad.

-espero verlo en el juego

-chicos-la mujer de cabello castaño por fin se acerco y ellos posaron su vita en ella-no volamos tantas horas para jugar más basquetbol

Ambos hombres se miraron cómplices mientras sostenían e balón, para responder al unisonó:

-SÍ

-es la última noche de vacaciones, la fiesta ¿recuerdan?…-se dio una vuelta para mostrar su vestimenta y hacerlos recordar a lo que ellos pusieron la típica expresión de sorpresa

-claro, la fiesta- respondió Jack, mientras Troy con los brazos en jarras miraba atento la conversación - la fiesta de año nuevo

-Troy hay una fiesta para niños como tú, organizada por el club- Lucille se dirigió a Troy señalando con el pulgar sus espaldas

Su papá le entrego el balón, mientras el castaño miraba a su mamá

-¿niños como yo?

-adultos jovenes- corrigio –ahora debes bañarte

Troy tomo el balón de manos de su padre, dio unos pasos hacia su madre botando el balón.

-Vamos, una mas-pidió y levanto el dedo índice señalando el numero 1. Lucille cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba y ponía las manos en jarra-el último.

-solo uno rápido –apoyo su esposo

-haa, bueno

Troy volvió a repetir el tiro, giro el tronco a la derecha y luego giro a la izquierda tirando nuevamente para encestar, mientras el entrenador cachaba el balón

-excelente, lo volví a hacer

-wau-fue lo único que salió de los labios del mayor mientras le entregaba el balón de nuevo-jejeje

333333333333333333333333333333333333333

En el salón donde la fiesta para jóvenes se llevaría a cabo era adornado por globos blancos, luces; que sonaba al ritmo del karaoke y las platicas incesantes. Se encontraban ya varios que usaban sombreros de todo tipo, vaqueros, genios, duende, princesas etc. Mientras que unos jugaban con el futbolito. Troy entro enfundando con un saco negro que llevaba sobre una camisa blanca abriéndose paso lentamente por entre las mesas donde se encontraban sentadas unas señoritas y varios bailarines mirando alrededor. Ryan por su parte también entraba por la otra puerta, vestido con un sweater verde claro que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos, al igual que una gorra dorada que llevaba de lado, pantalón de vestir negro, que observaba el ambiente, hasta que choco con un chico que traía un sombrero gigante rojo con una cinta blanca enrollada en el borde, que solamente lo miro y volvió a su conversación como si el rubio fuese de aire, cohibiendo mas al menor que con una expresión triste se sentó en un sillón totalmente desocupado que se encontraba junto a una lámpara de mesa.

-muy bien-dijo el amenizador, mientras los dos intérpretes terminaban la canción con una expresión algo molesta del chico al haber sido orillado a ese actuar, pero de su compañera dando besos.-nada mal para unos esquiadores-Se escucho el aplauso y ovación general, mientras las luces iluminaban el lugar y el chico miraba como ambos bajaban del escenario, para luego hacer lo mismo-¿ahora quien nos va a sorprender? ¿Quién?

Bolton se posiciono debajo de una de las pantallas con un grupo de chicos, mientras miraba de aquí para allá a ver de dónde salía la siguiente víctima, hasta que la luz de un reflector le dio de lleno en la cara, para alzarla rápidamente, al tiempo que se escuchaba la risa del chico que acababa de cantar dándole una palmadita de felicitación a Bolton

-no-fue lo que dijo el castaño para alzar los brazos en defensa y era empujado al escenario-increíble, sube tú

Por otra parte, Ryan vio que la otra luz paraba en una chica morena, de cabello corto y de estatura pequeña que se encontraba charlando con unas amigas, que al sentir la luz salió corriendo del lugar sin dar tiempo a detenerla, así que siguieron buscando pareja de canto para el chico que estaba subido en la tarima, así que saco su celular para mandar un mensaje cuando sintió una luz dándole en el rostro impidiéndole ver

-si- se escucho al animador sobre las risas, pronto se sintió jalado-y tu -El rubio no sabía qué hacer, quería escapar de ahí, mientras la ola de aplausos se escucho-adelante

-yo no canto, hey chicos-se seguía quejando el ojiazul aun estando arriba, con sus compañeros que lo agarraban para que no escapara

-oigan, ¿saben qué? Me lo van a agradecer algún día-comento el chico entregándole el micrófono a Troy que puso una mueca de desconcierto - o no

Para nuevamente bajarse, al tiempo que se escuchaban los primeros acordes en piano de la canción. Troy carraspeo la garganta y miro la pantalla para comenzar a cantar…

Troy: Living' in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance

Al cantar esa única estrofa se separo del micrófono para retirarse que había colocado en el soporte, Ryan escucho atento la voz de su pareja de baile con los ojos cerrados, mientras sostenía firme el micrófono en el soporte para darse valor y entono:

Ryan: I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart

Troy miro sorprendido a Ryan en cuanto escucho aquella voz que le cautivo

Troy: hhaaa

Ryan: To all the possibilities uhhh

Ambos: I know…

Troy se acerco para continuar cantando.

Ryan: That something has changed

Ambos: Never felt this way

Ryan volteo a ver a Troy, pero al sentir la mirada del otro sobre él, se volteo.

Ryan: And right here tonight

Ambos: This could be the…

Start of something new

Los dos intentaban mirarse, pero no se atrevían a sostener la mirada, como si se turnaran, primero uno y después el otro, dándose sonrisas bobas. No se dieron cuenta cuando se olvidaron de los demás y se enfrascaron en la persona que se encontraba a lado

Ryan: It feels so right

Ambos: To be here with you…oh

And now…looking' in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

Troy: oohhh yeah Now who'd of ever thought that

El castaño sintió seguridad con Ryan y comenzó a desinhibirse, muestra de ello se retiro el saco además sacó el micrófono del soporte y comenzó a bailar, contagiando de su entusiasmo a su par que también se comenzó a mover, al igual que al publico que tras ellos aplaudía.

Ambos: We'd both be here tonight…yeah

Ryan: The world looks so much brighter… brighter

Ambos: With you by my side… by my side

I know…that something has changed

Never felt this way

I know it's for real

This could be the…

Start of something new

It feels so right to be here with you…oh

And now…looking' in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

Troy: I never knew that it could happen

Till it happened to me oohhhh yeah

Ambos: I didn't know it before but now

It's easy to see iiihoooooo

Ambos: It's the start of something new

It feels so right to be here with you…oh

And now…looking' in your eyes

I feel in my heart

Troy conectó sus pupilas azules con las contrarias verdes, para comenzar a acercarse a Ryan me no se amedrentó, pero su cara se pinto de un lindo color rosado, que a ojos del otro se le veía precioso, pero un malicioso lo empujo hacia el castaño, haciendo que sus pechos chocaran.

That It's the start of something new

It feels so right to be here with you…oh

And now…looking' in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

The start of something new

The start of something new

Termirarón la canción mientras se miraban fijamente con grandes sonrisas en sus labios, sintiendo la conexión. Todos aplaudían y ellos solamente se miraban. El más alto e dio la mano al otro para presentarse.

-Troy…

-Ryan… -tomo la mano ancha de su compañero entre la suya un poco más fina.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333

En el balcón del salón había una pareja a parte de Troy y Ryan que caminaban al lado del otro con unos vasos con ponche en sus manos, mientras los copos de nieve caían y se enredaban en su ropa o cabello (en el caso de Ryan en su boina).

-déjame decirte que tienes una hermosa voz-dijo Troy mirando con una sonrisa aun a su acompañante

-valla, gracias-el ojiverde solo se sonrojo y desvió la mirada- tu también, apuesto que en los musicales de la iglesia todos se quedan impresionados

-no, no, solo la ducha de mi baño quedó impresionada, jamás había cantado, pero tu seguramente eres el más perseguido para cantar-comento inocentemente, pero se percato de que los ojos de Ryan se apagaban por un momento y ya se iba a disculpar cuando de pronto el rubio le sonrió tiernamente.

Dentro del recinto se comenzó a decir la cuenta regresiva para un nuevo año, ambos se miraron sintiendo la necesidad de acercarse al otro, Troy se acerco mas a Ryan para la costumbre de besar a la pareja a media noche, pero al ver reflejados los colores de los fuegos artificiales se mordió los labios y miro al cielo donde Ryan ya observaba más que ruborizado por la acción que tomó el castaño. El rubio volvió a mirarlo para decirle:

-feliz año nuevo Troy-lo abrazo, a su nariz llego el perfume a madera de Bolton, que correspondió al abrazo

-feliz año nuevo para ti también Ryan-menciono separándose lentamente sin quererlo en realidad, tomando la mano contraria y acariciar dulcemente los dedos del rubio que no hizo más que sonrojarse.

-iré a buscar a mi abuela

-yo también… digo, a mi mamá, no a tu abuela-Ryan le dedico otra sonrisa para tranquilizarlo y a si mismo-¡YA SÉ! Te llamare mañana

-¡CLARO!-respondió emocionado sacando su celular al igual que Troy que inmediatamente le saco una fotografía

-escribe tu numero- y le entrego el aparato, tomando el de Ryan para a si mismo tomarse una foto y escribir el suyo. Se entregaron sus respectivos celulares rozando sus manos y mirándose como lo habían hecho en toda la noche.

Troy se volteo para ver su dispositivo, cosa que aprovecho Ryan para escapar, ya que sabía que no se iría tan fácilmente del lado del castaño, al cual dejo hablando solo.

-¿sabes? Cantar contigo fue lo más divertido que hice en las vacaciones. Y dime ¿en dónde vives?

Cuando giro el rostro para ver a Ryan, este ya no estaba, cosa que lo desconcertó, como si él hubiese sido un sueño y volvió a ver su celular para decir tiernamente

-Ryan…

Al tiempo que miraba la fotografía del muchacho sonriente.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333

 **Bueno, eso es todo por hoy.**

 **se que algunos ¬¬ diálogos son idénticos, pero también voy a darle un poco de mi :D**

 **si les gustó, y esperan conti, será hasta el próximo mes, será el día que menos esperan muajajajajaja**

 **mil besos con conejos**

 **Muse**

 **(~*u*)~**


End file.
